Amor
by Chic White
Summary: Tak ada yang tahu siapa yang akan kau nikahi. Mungkin kau butuh petunjuk dari bapak-bapak kebelet nimang cucu dan kucing belagu. Seperti yang Naruto alami. AU


**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. Karya ini dibuat bukan untuk kepentingan komersil.**

* * *

Aku mengenal Sakura Haruno kira-kira sejak lahir. Rumah kami bersebelahan, sehingga tumbuh bersama adalah hal yang tak dapat dihindari. Sosoknya selalu ada dalam ingatan hidupku sebagaimana aku yang tak pernah absen dari album keluarganya. Menurutku, bukan salahku jika Sakura akhirnya menjadi objek cinta pertamaku.

Sewaktu umur lima tahun, kami diminta guru TK—Rin namanya—menjadi penabur bunga di acara pernikahannya. Sakura berjalan bersamaku menuju altar saat itu. Dia memakai gaun yang cantik. Bahkan di mataku, guru kami saja kalah cantiknya.

Sekarang, 22 tahun kemudian, di sebuah butik ternama, aku melihat Sakura mengenakan gaun pengantin sungguhan. Wajahnya tampak semakin cantik dengan pancaran bahagia di sesi _fitting _baju ini.

"Bagaimana penampilanku?" Sakura memutar badannya.

"Cocok," jawab calon mempelai pria, tak lupa disertai kecupan ringan di pipi. Bukan aku, tentu saja.

Namanya Sasuke Uchiha. Dia adalah teman sekelas kami dari sekolah dasar. Anaknya pintar keterlaluan dan wajahnya sedap dipandang. Nyaris semua siswi mengaguminya karena hal itu, termasuk Sakura. Hanya saja dia ini payah dalam berteman dan banyak yang tidak tahan dengan 'kejujuran'nya, sampai-sampai sukses terisolasi dari ekosistem kelas dengan sendirinya tanpa perlu campur tangan siapapun. Awalnya aku hanya berteman dengan Sasuke agar Sakura bisa dekat dengannya. Apapun untuk senyuman bungaku. Setelah melewati banyak hal bersama, akhirnya kami bertiga bersahabat baik—bahkan Sakura berusaha agar perasaannya tidak menjadi penghalang persahabatan ini.

Setelah bertahun-tahun Sakura terus berusaha—bahkan sampai kuliah di jurusan yang sama—akhirnya Sasuke luluh juga. Mereka akan menikah akhir bulan ini.

Sedangkal apapun kepekaan Sasuke terhadap perasaan manusia, dia bukan asosial. Sahabatku itu tahu kalau dari dulu aku naksir Sakura. Ketika memberitahukan rencananya untuk meminang Sakura beberapa bulan yang lalu, dia terlihat sedih. Meski sudah kuberi lampu hijau, ia selalu meminta maaf setiap ada kesempatan. Perlu kutonjok dua kali sampai dia mau berhenti meminta maaf.

Mendengar permintaan maaf berulang-ulang itu bikin dongkol, benar?

Singkat cerita, Sasuke dan Sakura resmi bertunangan. Keduanya ingin dibuatkan kue pengantin olehku, mentang-mentang sahabatnya ini adalah seorang koki. Sepertinya aku kena sindrom masokis karena selain menyetujui permintaan itu, aku juga menawarkan diri sebagai _wedding organizer_ relawan. Beri aku tepuk tangan.

"Sewaktu Nagato bilang kau mau ke sini, aku tidak mengira kau ke sini untuk temanmu," kata pemilik butik begitu _fitting _baju selesai. Dia adalah Konan, istri dari seniorku.

"Sahabat," ralatku.

Kak Konan tertawa kecil. Wanita berambut biru itu memukul pundakku seraya bertanya, "Kapan mau nyusul?"

_Pertanyaan legendaris pun tiba, yeay,_ pikirku masam.

"Nanti. Nunggu telur Kurama mengeluarkan naga dulu," Aku menjawab asal.

Seketika aku teringat kalau aku belum memberi makan Kurama. Kucing itu pasti sudah mengacak-acak dapur sebagai bentuk demonstrasi berisi petisi jadwal makan yang lebih _kucingsiawi_. Lagi.

"Umurmu sudah matang, Naruto. Mapan? Sudah. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu? Sampai pemerintah membebaskan kriteria pernikahan dan kau bisa legal dengan Kurama?"

_Aku? Mahoan? Dengan kucing pula?_

"Bercandamu kadang sadis sekali, Kak." Aku meringis jijik.

Kak Konan tersenyum. "Kau harus mulai memikirkan masa tuamu, Naruto."

Sejak beberapa tahun ke belakang, aku sering mendapat suruhan untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup dari siapapun, bahkan pelanggan random di kafe. Selama itu pula aku berhasil menulikan telingaku. Kali ini pun bukan pengecualian.

Pernikahan tidak sesederhana umur matang dan finansial mapan.

* * *

**Amor**

* * *

Sinar matahari siap membakar kulit ketika tamu undangan mulai berdatangan. Dekorasi penuh bunga dan tumbuhan bohongan menyambut mereka seolah yang dimasuki bukanlah gedung, melainkan taman. Berbagai foto dari kedua mempelai dipajang. Beberapa tamu sengaja berhenti untuk memerhatikan detail foto dua dokter muda yang kini resmi menjadi sepasang suami-istri. Foto yang banyak menyita perhatian adalah satu foto yang menampilkan kebersamaan keduanya seiring bertambah umur, dari kecil hingga resmi dilantik menjadi dokter.

Tak satupun dari mereka yang tahu, kalau foto aslinya berisi satu orang lain. Orang yang selama acara berlangsung sibuk memantau jalannya acara dan cuma bisa santai ketika yang punya hajat memaksanya untuk bernyanyi hanya karena statusnya sebagai sahabat terbaik mereka. Iya, aku.

Tidur adalah satu-satunya hal yang kupikirkan setelah acara selesai. Semua kelegaan yang kurasa berbuah letih luar biasa. Pelukan dan senyum penuh kebahagiaan dari dua sahabatkulah yang membuatku tidak mengeluhkan rasa lelah yang kualami ini.

Ada satu hal yang kusyukuri. Sahabatku yang lajang sudah punah. Artinya, tak ada lagi Naruto yang masokis mengurusi pernikahan sahabat, meski hanya kue pengantin. Satu sorakan untuk kebebasan!

Aku langsung menengkurap di sofa sesampainya di rumah. Jas, sepatu, dan barang bawaan lain kubiarkan berserakan di lantai. Mungkin aku akan langsung tertidur jika saja _music player _di pojok ruangan tidak tiba-tiba memutarkan musik rock. Kurama yang menyalakan. Mengeong tanpa dosa, kucing itu berlari mendekat, lalu melompat ke atas punggungku dan mulai memberikan pijatan khas kucing.

"Kau mau minta apa kali ini?" tuduhku pada Kurama. Kucingku ini kucing yang songong. Dielus saja susahnya luar biasa. Dia manis kalau ada maunya saja.

"Meow," jawab Kurama.

"Kalau kau minta _catnip_, tidak akan kubelikan. Minggu lalu kau sudah menghabiskan sebungkus dalam satu hari tanpa izinku!"

Aku meringis kecil saat kurasakan Kurama menekan cakarnya yang tajam pada kakiku. Sebuah protesan. Dia langsung meringkuk ngambek di pojok sofa.

"Kalau keseringan nanti kau kecanduan, woi!"

Kurama menatapku dengan mata bulatnya. Jika mata kucing bisa mengeluarkan laser, aku yakin dia sudah mencincang dadu badanku.

"Oke, aku tahu itu salahku karena lupa mengecek kalau makananmu sudah menipis. Tapi itu bukan artinya kau bisa menghabiskan semua catnip, dong! Puasa kali-kali biar gak nambah gendut!"

Tidak, aku tidak bisa bahasa kucing. Aku juga tidak yakin apa Kurama mengerti bahasa manusia. Hanya saja lima tahun kebersamaan merupakan waktu yang cukup untuk bisa memahami satu sama lain.

"Meow," kata Kurama, diakhiri geraman. Tanda bahaya.

Aku langsung bangun dan kabur. Benar saja, Kurama mengejarku. Berkali-kali aku mengelak, lompat, bahkan sampai berguling untuk menghindari Kurama dan cakar tajamnya. Kurama tak putus asa. Kini dia berdiri di meja ruang tamu dan menatap sangar pada vas bunga yang ada di sana.

"Kurama, jangan coba-coba."

Kurama menolehkan kepalanya padaku, pada vas, lalu padaku lagi. Matanya tiba-tiba berbinar dan ia mengeluarkan eongan lucu. Satu langkah mendekat, mata lucunya masih tertuju padaku. Kucing sialan.

"Kurama! Kau tahu itu pemberian Bibi Mikoto!"

Kurama mengeong, seolah berkata, "_Lalu?"_

Aku meneguk ludahku ketika langkah kedua dilakukan. "Kurama, kita bisa bicarakan baik-baik. Aku janji akan rutin mengecek makananmu!"

Langkah ketiga. Ekspresi lucu kucing itu kembali songong seperti biasa.

"Baiklah! Kita akan beli catnip besok!"

Langkah keempat.

"Kau tidak akan berani melakukan itu."

Kurama menatapku. _Kau yakin?_

"Kurama-"

Kepala kucing itu menempel pada vas, bersiap mendorongnya.

"-_you little_-"

Tiba-tiba, bel berbunyi. Kurama berjengit kaget. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk menggendongnya—menjauhkannya dari vas yang langsung dibeli ibu Sasuke dari Paris, spesial untukku. Buru-buru kubawa serta si kucing ke pintu untuk menyambut tamu.

Aku menyeringai. "Sekali kau sentuh lagi vas bunga itu, Kurama, katakan selamat tinggal pada catnip kesayanganmu."

Kurama menggeram. Aku tahu aku telah memenangkan perang.

"Sekarang, jadilah kucing baik dan sambut tamu kita dengan senyuman."

Aku membuka pintu. Sebuah garpu langsung ditodongkan oleh 'tamu', nyaris menusuk hidungku kalau saja aku tidak reflek menarik kepalaku. Kurama mengeong galak dan menerjang tangan penodong sampai garpu tersebut jatuh. Kucingku langsung berdiri di depanku dan bersiaga.

Jangan tertipu. Kurama bukan melindungiku. Aku yakin kucing songong itu menganggap cuma dia yang boleh menyiksaku.

Sebelum Kurama menyerang sampai darah penghabisan, aku mengangkatnya. Kuletakan dia di belakang pintu, lalu kututup pintu dari luar. Kuabaikan eongan protes yang terdengar setelahnya. Fokusku kembali pada sang 'tamu'.

"Beri aku alasan agar aku tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi, Ino. Garpu bukan senjata, tapi bisa kau gunakan untuk menusuk daging manusia juga. Tetap berbahaya."

Kemejaku dicengkram oleh Ino. Dia terlihat kesal. "Kau. Harus. Tanggung. Jawab."

Aku gagal paham. "Aku tidak ingat pernah menghamilimu, sumpah."

Wajah Ino memerah. Dia memukul bahuku cukup keras. "Bukan itu!"

"Lalu?"

"Peka dikit dong!"

Aku menghela napas. Tuntutan legendaris dari wanita. Kapan mereka akan sadar kalau lelaki itu manusia yang tidak bisa baca pikiran?

Aku menyuruh Ino masuk. Tentunya setelah kupastikan Kurama tidak akan mengganggunya.

Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak SD dan tentu saja aku mengenalnya di waktu yang bersamaan. Kami mulai akrab ketika di SMK kebagian tempat PKL yang sama. Apalagi setelah lulus, aku sempat bekerja pada ayahnya. Kedekatan kami tidak selengket masing-masing dengan Sakura, tapi cukup dekat untuk sesekali numpang curhat. Seperti sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya aku curiga Ino banyak curhat padaku bukan karena skala kedekatan kami. Akan tetapi karena dia bisa curhat dan minta dibuatkan _dessert_. Mengingat dia ini penggila yang manis-manis.

"Aku galau." Ino meringkuk di sofa, sudah seperti di rumah sendiri saja.

"Karena?" pancingku.

Ino melempar bantal sofa, tepat mengenai kepalaku yang seketika terasa pening. Putri semata wayang mantan bosku itu duduk dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Pake nanya!"

Aku gemas ingin membotakinya.

"Ya karena aku gak tahu, makanya nanya!"

"Tadi siang aku ke resepsi pernikahan mantan gebetanku. Ya galau lah! Mana nikahnya sama sahabatku pula."

Lah? Gara-gara pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura? _Hello_, apa kabarku yang jadi _wedding organizer _mereka?

"Bukannya kau sudah _move on _dari Sasuke?" tanyaku keheranan. Seingatku di SMK juga Ino sudah kehilangan minatnya untuk jadi penggemar Sasuke.

"Memang sudah." Ino menggerutu. "Aku galau karena tega banget mereka meninggalkan kita dari klub lajang!"

"Alah, bilang saja sudah kebelet kawin." Bantal sofa terakhir dilemparkan. Kali ini aku berhasil menghindar. "Cari aja di tempat kerja apa susahnya?"

"PNS gak boleh nikah dengan satu instansi yang sama. Kau lupa?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Jadi IRT aja kalau dah nikah. Biar suami yang kerja cari nafkah."

"Nggak mau."

Aku nyengir lebar. "Nggak mau apa gak bisa?" godaku.

"Mentang-mentang jago masak!"

Aku tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Selagi Ino mengabsen kata umpatan yang ditujukan untukku, aku ke dapur. Aku mengambil tiga potong pudding pelangi yang kubuat tempo hari. Selanjutnya kuambil vla, keju, dan beberapa _topping _lain untuk menghiasnya. Setelah itu, kuhidangkan di meja tamu.

"Naruto!" Ino tampak berbinar.

"Silakan dinikmati puddingnya, Nona Ino," kataku, meniru pelayan di rumahnya.

Ino mengabaikanku, langsung menerkam pudding di depannya.

Aku menyender, menegadah menatap langit-langit ruangan. "Kenapa kau ingin cepat-cepat menikah, Ino?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak mau jadi perawan tua."

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya.

"Ya kalau gitu pasang sayembara aja. Aku yakin kolega ayahmu ada yang cari istri muda."

"Ha ha. Lucu."

"Makasih."

Setelah pudding dihabiskan, aku mengantar Ino pulang. Senyumnya saat berpamitan menjadi penanda kalau tugasku hari itu sudah selesai. Aku memang tak memberikan solusi apa-apa pada keluhan Ino. Aku hanya meminjamkan telingaku untuk mendengar. Kadangkala, memang itulah yang dibutuhkan.

Akhirnya, setelah menjalani hari yang panjang, aku bisa tidur dengan damai.

.

.

.

Bagiku, pagi adalah waktu terbaik. Sesibuk dan seletih apa pun aku ketika sebelum tidur, pagi hari selalu membuatku merasa segar. Jalan raya masih lengang, burung-burung liar berkicau dengan riangnya. Bunga-bunga bermekaran di pekarangan tetangga. Oksigen baru diproduksi. Benar-benar waktu yang pas untuk lari berkeliling menikmati sunyi. Terkadang Kurama ikut dan aku harus memberinya perhatian ekstra kalau-kalau ada orang yang sedang jalan-jalan pagi dengan anjing mereka. Sesekali aku akan mengajak Kurama mengobrol. Tentang hal yang kami lewati, tentang _headline _koran pagi, atau bahkan curhat soal pekerjaan. Aku tidak peduli jika ada orang yang menganggapku aneh. Aku tidak punya kewajiban untuk memenuhi ekspektasi 'normal' orang-orang.

Biasanya, setelah satu putaran rute biasa, aku akan kembali dan bersiap-siap untuk bekerja. Khusus untuk hari Minggu seperti saat ini, aku membawa Kurama ke taman kota. Aku akan duduk menyender di bawah pohon sambil memerhatikan Kurama bermain dengan seekor kucing berbulu kecoklatan yang sampai sekarang masih tidak kuketahui identitasnya. Sesekali Kurama melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi songongnya, dan entah bagaimana, aku merasa kucingku itu mengajakku berkelahi.

_Mentang-mentang punya pacar, dih._

Jika perut sudah protes, aku akan menyeret Kurama pulang. Tamatlah sudah pagi hari yang damai.

Itu biasanya. Kali ini, ada yang berbeda. Baru sepuluh menit aku menonton dua kucing bermain riang, seorang pria berjalan mendekatiku.

"Pagi, Naruto," sapa pria paruh baya itu.

Aku membalas sapaannya disertai anggukan sopan, "Pagi, Om."

Inoichi Yamanaka namanya. Ya, dia adalah ayahnya Ino. Pemilik hotel bintang lima yang merekrutku bekerja selepas lulus SMK. Selama beberapa tahun sebelum aku membuka usaha kulinerku sendiri, aku bekerja di bawah pimpinannya.

"Sendirian aja?"

Aku bergeser, mempersilakannya untuk duduk di sebelahku. Kemudian, kutunjuk dua kucing yang sedang saling mengejar tak jauh dari tempat kami duduk.

"Nggak sendiri. Sambil ngasuh anak."

Om Inoichi tertawa.

"Om juga sendiri? Tumben nggak sama si Tante?"

"Belanja sama Ino. Kau tahulah kalau mereka belanja. Om sih mana sudi ikut mereka."

Kali ini giliranku yang tertawa.

"Omong-omong, terima kasih sudah mengantar Ino dan mengabari juga kalau dia ke rumahmu sebelumnya. Anak itu hobi sekali bikin orangtua jantungan." Om Inoichi menepuk pundakku dan tersenyum lebar.

Aku mengibaskan tanganku. "Sudah biasa, Om."

"Om bawa bekal nih. Sudah sarapan?"

Om Inoichi membuka tas sedang yang dipakainya. Dua buah kotak bekal dikeluarkan dari sana. Satu ia letakkan di pangkuan, satu yang lain diberikan padaku.

Ada wortel di dalam bakwan, nih. Aku curiga Om Inoichi sengaja ke sini untuk mencariku.

"Ada yang mau dibicarakan denganku, Om?" tanyaku hati-hati. Jangan-jangan, aku mengantar Ino terlalu larut? Jadi ayahnya Ino ini curiga padaku?

Om Inoichi terkekeh. "Sambil dimakan."

Kotak bekal itu segera kubuka. Untuk menghormati permintaannya, aku mulai melahap isinya.

"Maaf kalau tidak seenak masakanmu." Om Inoichi berujar.

Aku menggeleng. "Kemampuan masakku tidak sehebat itu. Kecuali patiseri. Tidak lebih hebat dariku, tak akan kumakan," kataku setengah bercanda.

Om Inoichi mendengus. Beberapa suapan kemudian, pria itu menatapku. "Om ingin kamu menikah dengan Ino," katanya dengan ringan.

Aku tersedak. Buru-buru kutarik botol minum, kutenggak isinya hingga tersisa satu per empatnya saja.

Aku panik. "Om, sumpah! Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Ino! Kau bisa percaya padaku! Tes saja ke dokter! Aku yakin seratus persen masih bersegel!"

Om Inoichi tertawa lepas. "Om percaya padamu, makanya Om ingin kamu menikah dengan Ino."

Aku memberikan tanggapan yang sungguh berfaedah, "Hah?"

"Om sudah beberapa kali mencoba mengenalkan Ino pada anak teman Om. Tidak ada yang cocok." Om Inoichi tampak murung. "Om ingin Ino bahagia. Tentu saja Om tidak mau memaksanya. Tapi umur Om sudah tidak muda lagi, Nak Naruto."

Dia berkata seolah dia adalah pak tua renta yang butuh asupan tawa lucu cucu. Om, _please_, ya, Om masih kekar gitu bikin aja adek baru buat Ino.

Uhuk. Jangan bilang padanya aku berpikir begitu.

"Jadi, kenapa aku?"

Om Inoichi menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Aku tiba-tiba mendapat dorongan untuk menggali lubang dan mengubur diri hidup-hidup.

"Kau bisa menjaga Ino dengan baik. Kau bisa mengerti Ino dengan baik. Kau bisa membuatnya tertawa."

"Itu tugas dasar seorang teman, Om."

Om Inoichi terkekeh. "Semuanya berawal dari sebuah pertemanan, Naruto."

"T-tapi Om-"

"-Sebegitu tidak maunya? Ino pernah bilang kau sering mengusilinya karena tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Om bisa memberinya pelatihan kalau itu menjadi masalah."

"Bukan begitu, Om."

"Lalu? Kalau masalah biaya, biar Om yang tanggung."

Aku menganga.

"Om, itu anak Om, lho. Masa diobral semudah itu?"

Om Inoichi memicingkan matanya. "Aku tidak mungkin mengobral putri kesayanganku."

"Om baru saja mengobral Ino padaku."

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku percaya padamu. Kalau aku harus melepas putriku pada seseorang, maka aku serahkan dia padamu."

Aku melanjutkan sarapan tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan sampai Om Inoichi pamit pulang duluan, aku masih diam.

Aku tidak mengerti. Bagaimana bisa Om Inoichi percaya kalau aku orang yang tepat untuk menjadi pendamping hidup putrinya? Karena statusku sebagai teman baiknya?

Seumur-umur aku hidup, aku tidak pernah memikirkan soal pernikahan. Aku terlahir yatim-piatu. Aku memang tinggal dengan seorang wali selama setengah umurku. Aku memang berkawan. Tapi terlepas dari mereka, aku terbiasa hidup sendiri. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar mengerti bagaimana kehangatan keluarga, pun menginginkannya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang mempercayaiku untuk membahagiakan anak yang dibesarkan penuh kasih sayang keluarga?

"Meow."

Aku terlonjak. "Kurama, kau mengagetkanku!"

Kurama menggosokkan kepalanya ke lenganku, mendengkur. Aku memperhatikan lingkungan sekitar, mencari keberadaan kucing lain yang seharusnya masih bermain dengan Kurama.

"Pacarmu pulang?"

Kurama mengeong, menatapku.

"Hmm. Mau pulang sekarang?"

Eongan lebih keras. Kurama melompat ke pangkuanku, tatapannya sama seperti saat dia meminta dinyalakan TV.

"Kau mau catnip?"

Kurama mengeong. Penolakan.

Aku menghela napas. Ragu-ragu, kugerakkan tanganku untuk mengelus kepalanya. Anehnya, dia mau. Kalau bukan karena minta catnip, Kurama manis begini jika sedang ingin menghiburku. Sepertinya aku mengerti maksud tatapannya yang tadi.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan bercerita padamu." Cakar Kurama berulah. "Ow! Itu sakit!"

Aku berbalas tatapan dengan dua mata kucing berlensa merah. Pada akhirnya, aku mengalah.

"Baiklah, baiklah! Aku akan bercerita!"

Kurama mengeong, terdengar puas. Kepalaku berimajinasi kalau dia sedang bilang, "_Ayo ceritakan kengenesanmu padaku, manusia hina!"_

Wow.

"Kau tadi lihat Om Inoichi, kan?"

"Meow."

"Beliau memintaku jadi menantunya."

"Meow."

"Aku tidak terpikir untuk menikah, jadi mau kutolak. Tapi kenapa malah kepikiran?!"

"Meow."

"Perasaan seperti ini biasa datang kalau aku memilih pilihan yang salah, aku tahu. Jadi, ini maksudnya apa? Aku harus menerima? Bagaimana kalau menerimalah pilihan yang salah? Pernikahan tidak sesimpel itu, Kurama. Bukan karena pernikahan lantas segalanya berakhir. Justru pernikahan adalah awal dari segalanya!"

"Meow?"

"Hm?"

Aku mengernyit heran. Kurama turun dari pangkuanku. Kepalanya digosokkan pada pahaku, tepatnya di saku di mana aku menyimpan ponselku. Kutarik benda itu keluar. Kurama menyentuhnya dengan kaki depannya.

"Kau mau aku menghubungi Ino?" tanyaku, tidak yakin.

"Meow!"

Aku memicingkan mataku. "Apa yang kau sarankan? Aku meneleponnya dan langsung bilang kalau ayahnya baru saja memintaku menikahinya? Semudah itu?"

Kurama mengeong lagi.

"Aku akan mengirim pesan saj—ouch!" Aku memelototi Kurama yang baru saja mencakar tanganku. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku meneleponnya? Jangan bercanda! Itu akan _awkward! _Aku bahkan tidak yakin aku akan sanggup bilang begitu!"

Kurama diam menatapku.

"Katai aku pengecut, aku tidak peduli. Terima kasih untuk sarannya, tapi akan kulakukan dengan caraku."

Kurama mengeong, lalu melengos menjauhiku. Bersikap seolah dia tak pernah membiarkanku menyentuhnya seperti tadi.

Aku menarik napas dalam-dalam. Mataku tak lepas dari layar ponsel yang kini sudah menampilkan lembar kosong pesan baru. Setelah beberapa menit hanya diam berpikir apa yang harus kuketik, akhirnya aku memilih satu kalimat singkat.

**To : Ino**

**Ayahmu memintaku jadi menantunya.**

Tepat beberapa detik setelah pesan itu dibubuhi tanda terbaca, ponselku berdering. Aku panik dibuatnya.

"Kurama! Ino menelepon! Aku harus bagaimana ini?!"

Kucingku memilih untuk jadi kucing yang baik dan patut ditiru. Dia memunggungiku dan berbaring di rumput.

Awas saja nanti, Kurama! Aku akan membalasmu!

Dengan kegugupan yang kentara, kuangkat teleponnya. "H-halo?"

"_Apa maksud smsmu?! Kapan ayah bilang begitu? Apa yang dia janjikan padamu? Uang? Jabatan? Sumpah, kalau iya dan kau menerimanya, aku akan mencekikmu sampai mati!"_

"Santai! Jangan ngegas dulu!" Aku mendengus. "Kau tahu, aku sedikit tersinggung. Kau pikir aku akan menerima sesuatu karena uang dan jabatan? Ino, aku tahu aku sebatang kara dari kecil. Aku memang butuh uang, tapi aku tidak gila harta."

Hening sejenak. Sepertinya Ino baru sadar kalau apa yang ia katakan tadi adalah topik sensitif bagiku. _"Ya ampun, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—aku terlalu emosi pada Ayah! Maafkan aku! Naruto, jangan pecat aku jadi teman, oke? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa puddingmu!"_

Aku tak bisa menahan tawa mendengar kalimat terakhir Ino. "Kau bisa ke kafeku."

"_Belum tentu kau yang buat, kan? Bisa saja pegawaimu!" _Ino menghela napas cukup berat di seberang sambungan. Ia terdengar letih. _"Ayah serius memintamu jadi menantu?"_

"Ya."

"_Tanggapanmu?"_

"Protes lah! Dia bahkan bilang tak usah memikirkan soal biaya. Ino, kau ini bukan barang yang bisa seenaknya dioper begitu! Lagi pula ini soal masa depanmu, lho! Kau punya hak untuk memilih!"

"_Kalau aku mau, kau mau?"_

"Om juga bilang kalau dia—hah? Kau bilang apa ... tadi?"

"_Jangan membuatku mengulang!"_

Aku tidak salah dengar, kan?

"Tolong bilang padaku kalau kau sedang bercanda."

"_Kalau begitu aku akan berbohong."_

Aku gelagapan.

"Ino! Yang benar saja? Kau se-_desperate _itu sampai-sampai siapapun asal perjaka tidak apa-apa?! Pikirkan masa depanmu!"

"_Ini aku sedang memikirkannya!"_

Bohong!

"Mana mungkin kau mau denganku!"

"_Dari mana kau menyimpulkan begitu?!"_

"Perempuan yang pernah naksir Sasuke tidak mungkin mau denganku!"

"_Kau terlalu rendah diri! Ini alasan mengapa tak ada anak perempuan yang menotismu di sekolah! Kau selalu berpikir Sasuke itu berada di puncak! Persahabatanmu dengan Sasuke menahanmu untuk merebut puncak itu!"_

"Kenapa jadi bahas Sasuke?!"

"_Kau duluan yang bawa-bawa namanya!"_

"Kenapa kita saling meneriaki di telepon begini?!"

"_Nggak tahu!" _

Aku mendengus geli saat mendengar Ino tertawa. Sebenarnya apa yang baru saja kami lakukan?

"Kau tidak sedang mabuk, kan?"

"_Naruto, kau tahu aku tidak pernah menyentuh alkohol." _Suara Ino terdengar berbahaya.

Aku menyender pada batang pohon, menegadah menatap langit.

"Aku tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir soal pernikahan, kau tahu? Tapi aku percaya satu hal. Pernikahan itu hal sakral yang cuma boleh terjadi sekali. Kau yakin mau bersamaku sampai malaikat kematian memanggilmu?"

"_Hmm... Aku bisa makan pudding buatanmu selama itu, kan?"_

"Ino, aku serius."

"_Naruto, semua orang yang mengenalmu pasti setuju denganku. Kau adalah manusia paling baik yang ada di muka bumi."_

"Kau belum mengenalku sedekat itu."

"_Sasuke dan Sakura sudah. Bahkan Sasuke yang payah dalam aspek emosi saja mengaku kalau kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah dimilikinya. Pendapat mereka bisa jadi referensi."_

"Aku-"

"_-Kalau kau terus mencari alasan karena kau tidak mau, bilang saja tidak mau. Jangan berputar-putar."_

"Ino, kau mungkin payah dalam hal memasak. Tapi kau ini perempuan yang hebat!"

"_Jadi, mau?"_

Wajahku terasa panas.

"Err..."

"_Naruto Uzumaki. Kalau aku ke rumahmu, apa kau merasa terganggu?"_

Ha?

"Tidak, tentu saja."

"_Aku pernah menginap sekali di rumahmu. Apa kau merasa terganggu?"_

"Tidak."

"_Kalau kau melihatku di rumahmu setiap hari, apa kau merasa terganggu?"_

"Sepertinya tidak."

"_Kalau begitu, apa masalahnya?"_

Aku terbatuk gugup begitu paham maksud pertanyaan random Ino soal apakah aku nyaman bila dia ada di rumahku.

"_Dari yang kutangkap, kau ini takut melakukan kesalahan." _Ya, itu benar. Aku tak tahu rupa utuh interaksi keluarga itu seperti apa. Aku takut. _"Hey. Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku."_

Selama beberapa saat, pikiranku kosong. Dua kata terakhir yang Ino ucapkan bergema. _Ada aku._

"_Naruto? Halo?"_

Ini hal penting. Aku tidak mau membicarakannya lewat telepon.

"Kau ada di mana sekarang?"

"_Salon XX di Mall ZZ. Kenapa?"_

"Aku akan menyusulmu. Aku mau minta pertanggungjawaban karena kau baru saja membuatku _baper_."

"_E-eh?!"_

"Kau mau cincin yang bagaimana? Perlu kusembunyikan di dalam pudding?"

.

Pernikahan itu bukan hal sederhana. Melibatkan dua orang dengan segala perbedaan. Kalau Ino mau berjuang bersamaku, aku tidak keberatan untuk berjuang bersamanya.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya. Dan menghadapi masa depan yang tak kau ketahui bagaimana rupanya bisa membuatmu ciut, 'kan? Akan tetapi, dengan Ino yang berada di sampingku, mungkin aku bisa lebih berani menghadapinya.

.

.

.

Ketika berita tersebar, aku mendapat tanggapan yang beragam.

Para orang tua termasuk orangtua dari Sasuke dan Sakura menangis. Bibi Mikoto bahkan sampai sujud syukur. Rupanya selama ini, beliau mengira aku ini naksir pada anaknya. Dia sangat lega begitu tahu dugaannya keliru. Terima kasih _lho_, Bi.

Sasuke dan Sakura kuberi tahu saat kami makan malam bersama. Mereka mendadak jadi patung, menatapku dengan mata menyatakan anggapan kalau aku sedang membual.

"Saat kalian menikah, aku membuatkan kue, bahkan mengajukan diri untuk membantu kalian mengurus segalanya. Begini tanggapan kalian saat giliranku tiba? Wow, memang sahabat terbaik," kataku dengan dramatisasi.

Keduanya terbatuk.

"Uh, maaf. Aku sama sekali tidak mengira kau dan Ino, _yah_." Sakura tertawa gugup.

Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Sahabatku yang satu itu menatapku dengan pandangan penuh selidik. "Bukan 'kecelakaan', kan?"

Aku merasa dikhianati.

"Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau menyangka aku melakukan hal tak senonoh pada anak orang?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Siapa tahu saja."

"Kau tidak akan kuberi undangan!"

Sasuke hanya mengekeh. Tentu saja dia tahu kalau itu hanya omong kosong untuk mengekspresikan rasa sebal.

Pegawaiku memberi selamat dan mengusulkan untuk membuat program satu hari gratis dalam rangka merayakan terlepasnya bos mereka ini dari masa lajang.

**Telur Kurama sudah mengeluarkan naga? **Begitu balasan Kak Konan atas konfirmasi jadwal _fitting _baju. Aku yakin dia mengetik sambil menertawakanku.

Dari semua tanggapan, yang paling tidak kusukai adalah yang kudapat dari Kurama. Selama ada Ino di sekitar kami, mukanya berekspresi seolah aku berhutang _catnip _seumur hidup. Bahkan, jika sebelumnya Ino berkunjung Kurama selalu menghindari kontak dan entah ke mana, kali ini ia tak segan-segan bermanja. Kucing itu begitu puas mencuri perhatian Ino dariku. _Ngeselin._

_Aku hanya bisa berharap, semuanya akan baik-baik saja._

* * *

**Berkenan tinggalkan jejak?**


End file.
